


The Fate of Sammy Lawrence

by DragonPrincess22



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: I'm a horrible person, Multi, My poor OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original story that shouldn't be taken literly, Pregnancy, Sammy's a big bad guy, Some Canon, Why am I so Twisted?, Why do I torture characters?, why, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess22/pseuds/DragonPrincess22
Summary: Henry comes back to the studio after 30 years what he finds is worse than expected. He soon learns what Joey has been up to. That includes torturing the cartoons and a girl named Cassidy. Cassidy's fate is much worse.After Joey disappeared Sammy took over starting his cult. Can they stop Sammy or is he gonna rule over the studio forever?Yea I Can't Summarize a one sentence paragraph.





	The Fate of Sammy Lawrence

**Author's Note:**

> Yea have fun.

Dear Henry,

It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together.  
30 years really slips away, doesn’t it?

If your back in town, come visit the old workshop  
There's something I need to show you

Your best pal, Joey Drew

 

Henry entered the studio the exit locking behind him. 

“I’m here Joey what did you want to show me?”says Henry only gaining silence “Welp I guess I’ll start the machine” Says Henry going into the maze of a studio.

He enters a room that looks like a torture chamber. “What has he been doing?”said Henry looking at the whips.Henry looks away hoping what he was thinking wasn’t true.

 

He spotted a girl with inky black pigtails cleaning up an ink puddle. Her grey hoodie was stained with ink and her black pants only blending in. “Hello?”Asks Henry. The girl looks at him with wide eyes and ran away “Wait I need to talk-”Said Henry but she's already gone. “I hope I didn’t scare her”said Henry confused.

He continued to the ink machine seeing he needs to power it up so he leaves and finds the main power room strange pedestals the only other thing in the room. He realizes he needs to collect the different things.He found none of the things when he ran into a tape recorder.

“What's this?”Asks Henry immediately realizing its Wally Franks voice .

“At this point, I don’t get what Joey’s plan is for this company. The animations sure aren’t being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don’t see why we need this machine. It’s noisy, It’s messy. And who needs that much ink anyway?” He pauses”Also, get this, Joey had each one of donate something from our work station. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Kee[ things going”Wally pauses” I think he’s lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I’m out of here.

“Hmm” thought Henry collecting a different thing from each station and placing them on the pedestals. He goes into the ink flow room pushing the button.He then flips the switch turning on the machine. He walks to the machine to hear conversation.

“What happened” Whispered a familiar feminine voice

“Someone turned on the machine” Said another familiar voice

“Who would do that” Said a deeper but familiar voice

“I don’t know Boris but they might be coming here” Said the female voice. Henry walked into the ink machine room to see Boris,Alice, and Bendy. They were different than the cartoons that he drew. Bendy looked ok but it looked like one side of Alice's face was sewn together. Boris’s chest also looked sewn together.

“Bendy,Alice and Boris?” Asked Henry almost giving them a heart attack

“Ye-OMG” Said Alice looking at him

“Who-” said Bendy as he and Boris also look at him

“Um..hi?’ said Henry

“What are you doing here” Hissed Bendy

“Um Joey sent me a note” Said Henry giving them the note

“Joey huh”Said Boris grabbing Bendy so he doesn’t attack Henry

“Yea” said Alice

“What's going on?How did you guys come to life?”Said Henry

“If you were here you would have known.”Says Bendy” But you abandoned us”Said Bendy thrashing in Boris’ arms

 

Alice hesitates before stating sadly “Joey happened”

“What did he do?” Asked Henry narrowing his eyes

“Y-you don’t wanna know. But if you must he took us to t-that room full of anger after you left and-” Said Boris

“oh…”Said Henry his thoughts true. “I met a girl earlier she seemed scared of me”

“Does she have black pigtails?”Asks Alice  
“Yea”says Henry

“That's Cassidy she got the worst of it” Said Alice” Once you left Joey started taking it out on her as well. But when she rejected Sammy’s love he forced himself upon her. He kept comeing and she couldn’t tell anyone. Bendy tried to help but he was no match with the bruises he obtained. She started cleaning the studio hoping to get away. When Sammy lost what was left of his marbles it got worse and she broke she was scared of any guy.”

“You mean Cassidy the french horn player” Henry asks shocked

“Yea, she only talks to me” says Alice before calling out “Cassidy come here sweetie” Cassidy appears from the wall hiding behind Alice even though she was taller. “Shh it’s ok sweetie they won’t hurt you I’m here” Cassidy moves beside Alice 

“Hey” Waves Boris gently scaring the girl slightly

“You poor girl” says Henry. Now that he could see her better her hoodie was much too big for her. Her pants and boots were black. She had unnatural red eyes hidden slightly by her bangs.

Suddenly the coms come on “My lord are you up?” Says Sammy making Cassidy shake in fear clinging to Alice like a child.

“Shh “Says Alice hugging Cassidy

“Ugh I’m not his lord”Said Bendy baring his teeth. Boris just lets out a growl.

“Where is my sweet little Whore” Says Sammy making Cassidy shake worse

 

“We need to hide” Said Alice. Cassidy whispered in her ear. “Perfect lets go” Alice started walking the others following. They hid inside the safe room locking the door.

“How do we stop him?” Says Henry

“I don’t know” says Alice looking at Cassidy questionly as she eats lots of bacon soup.

“I can kill him”Says Bendy

“How”Said Boris “He never leaves the com room”

“Plus he's to powerful” added Alice still watching Cassidy eat more than she should

“We just need to distract him” says Bendy

“But how” Asks Boris. Cassidy whispers in Alice's ear.

“Cassidy says we should use bait” says Alice

“Who?” said Henry

“You” says Alice

“Why me” says Henry

“Cassidy said cause Sammy knows Bendy is-was mad at you” says Alice

“I’m still deciding if I am still mad at him” Says Bendy

“But if we split up how will we communicate?” said Boris. Cassidy pulls out 5 walkie talkies passing them out quickly.

“That is awesome” said Bendy smiling at Cassidy

“What's the plan” says Boris

“Henry will try to exit the building but it will be flooded and he will drain it” Said Bendy

“Sammy will take the bait and try to sacrifice him when Bendy will show up in his other form and kill him” says Cassidy making the boys almost faint.

“Great plan” Said Alice “I’ll stay here with Cassidy just in case”

 

Henry leaves the safe house with Bendy and Boris. Alice locking the door behind them.

“Alice I need to tell you something…”says Cassidy

“Anything” Says Alice

“I-I’m pregnant” Says Cassidy

“How long?” asks Alice 

“9 months” replies Cassidy

 

“Is it-” Alice stops and Cassidy just nods ”Oh god” 

“Bendy here Henry just entered the closet” Says Bendy over the walkie talkie

“Boris here I’m heading back”said Boris over the walkie talkie

“Alice here ok” said Alice over the walkie talkie

“Alice!” yelled Cassidy

“What is it?!?”asks Alice

“I think the baby is coming” said Cassidy

“Oh my -” says Alice and there's a knock on the door. Alice opens the door and lets Boris in quickly almost slamming the door as she locks it.

“What's wrong?” Asks Boris

“Cassidy is having a baby” Says Alice panicking

“Its okay I know what to do”Says Boris “Get her comfortable”

Meanwhile-------------------------------------------------

 

Henry gets knocked out by Sammy as expected.

 

Henry wakes up.

“There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn’t want out sheep roaming away now, Would we?” He Pauses “No, We wouldn’t. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me.” Sammy pauses leaning in “Wait. You look familiar to me… that face...Not now, For our lord is calling to us , my little sheep . The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this … prison. This inky...dark...abyss I call a body. Shhhhhh...Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me .. he will set us free.” Sammy's walks into the room to the left closing the door starting the coms “Sheep, sheep,sheep. It’s time for sleep. Rest your head. It’s time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you’ll be dead. Hear me, Bendy! “ The Door in front of Henry starts to open” Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I Beg you! I summon you, Ink demon ! Show your face and take this tender sheep! “A loud bang sounds “No! My lord! Stay Back! I am your prophet!I am your- AAAHHH! “ Ink pools under the door and Bendy walks thru the door wiping ink from his face and un-tying Henry

“It is done” Said Bendy

“Good”said Henry as they start heading back. As they got closer they started hearing a lullaby singing in a sweet voice.

“ Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,  
Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?  
Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!  
Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong.”

They knocked and Boris let them in to find Cassidy rocking a baby singing a song. Boris locks the door behind them.

“What happened” asked Bendy

“Cassidy had a baby” Says Boris

“What?”says Henry stunned

“Yup its a girl” says Boris

“Whats her name?” Asks Bendy

“Aimee Cadencia klaxon” Says Boris

“Sounds french” said Henry

“Cassidys french” Said Boris

“I didn’t know” said Bendy

“Me neither” Said Boris

“Is it done” Asked Alice

“Yes” said Bendy

“Good” said Alice watching Cassidy and Aimee

“Know what Aimee's name means?’ asks Henry

“Loved Rhythmic Horn” said Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my crappy fanatic hope you enjoyed. I'm going to hell.


End file.
